


The Fateful Meeting

by Crazyrose912



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lucian!rescuer, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912
Summary: You are a hunter on a case for werewolves. Something goes wrong and you get to meet the leader of the werewolves.
Relationships: Lucian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Fateful Meeting

You were sitting in your car, letting your eyes rest. You had been sitting there waiting for something to happen. Nothing had happened for what felt like hours. You felt ready to go back to your hotel room for the night.

All of a sudden you heard glass breaking, and then screaming. You quickly climbed out of your car and ran to the back of the house. You saw a broken window, where the beast must have entered in.

You carefully climbed into the house and tried to locate the beast. You readied your gun in your hands, as you crept around the house silently. You didn’t want to alert the beast to your presence. You peered around a corner into a living room. You saw the beast on the ground and appeared to be feeding on the carcass of the man. He was uglier and bigger than you expected.

You readied your gun and prepared to step around the corner. You had never seen a werewolf before. You had learned about them from other hunters and books but never hunted one down. You hoped the silver bullets in your gun would be enough to take it down easily. You took a step and a loud crack rang out. You had stepped on a piece of glass. The beast raised his head and looked at you. 

Panic shot through you. You raised your weapon and aimed it at him. All your instincts told you to pull the trigger, but you hesitated. He growled and lunged at you, knocking you onto your back on the glass-covered ground. The force knocked the gun out of your hand and it went skittering across the ground. It fired, and a sharp pain in your side, but you ignored it and focused on the creature on top of you. His paws pinned down your arms. His face was inches above you. The creature's mouth opened wide showing off his great big teeth. He let out a low snarl. 

He was about to lower his head to devour you when another werewolf entered the room. He knocked the beast off of you and let out a loud growl. The wolf that had been on top of you cowered and whimpered. The new wolf only snarled again, and the other one ran off.

You sat up and scrambled backward against the wall. You couldn’t see where your gun had gone, so you reached down to grab your knife off your leg. You tried to ignore the pang in your gut and back.

The wolf turned his gaze on you. He growled a low, but not threatening growl. He walked towards you, his eyes locked on the knife that you held in front of you.

“Don’t come any closer.” You warned the wolf. “I am not afraid to kill you.” Your head was feeling light, and your hand was starting to shake. “I mean it.” You said, trying not to let it show.

You watched in shock as the beast shifted in form and turned into a man. His long dark hair hung around his shoulders. He had a vest that hung open and revealed his very defined chest. He looked up and your breath caught in your throat as you locked eyes with his silver-blue eyes.

“A simple knife like that won’t kill me.” He said, his eyes looked down at you. “However, you are bleeding.”

You looked down, and your arm was bloody, where the other wolf hand pinned you down. His claws had ripped your shirt and your skin. There was also a fast-growing red spot on your abdomen. “I’ll be fine.” You said. Moving your hand to cover your wound. You didn’t want to show weakness in front of him, because he might finish what the other wolf started.

Concern crossed his face. “You need help.” He reached out his hand. “Let me help you.”

You flinched away, looking in the direction of where the other wolf had been feasting. You didn’t want to end up like that. Werewolves were ruthless animals, that’s what you had been told. But your head was starting to feel funny, and making it hard to think straight.

He saw where your gaze was looking at, then his tender gaze was back on you. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Lucian, leader of the werewolves. You startled him. He saw your gun and was a bit hasty, but I promise you I mean you no harm.” He reached towards your arm again. 

You tried to move back, but that caused pain to shoot through you. “Ah.” You gasped. You hadn’t realized how much pain you were in. The adrenaline was wearing off, and your head was starting to feel very strange and your breathing was becoming labored.

Lucian gently grabbed your wrist and pulled it towards him, so he could see your wound. “It doesn’t look good. You are losing a lot of blood. We need to get you to the doctor.”

“I’ll be …. I’ll be fine.” You said, pulling your arm back. He turned his intense eyes back on you. Your head was starting to feel very heavy.

“You need help.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “Please, let me help you?” The pain coming from your abdomen was increasing, making it harder to think. He gave you such a sympathetic look, that made you want to trust him. You gave a small nod in response. Then he slipped his arms under you and lifted you.

“Woah.” You said, the sudden movement disoriented you and made your head feel worse. Your arms flailed a little before you wrapped your arms around his neck. “What are you doing?”

Lucian started out of the house, holding you tightly to his chest. “I’m taking you to the doctor.”

“I said I’m fine. I don’t need a doctor.” You weakly protested, as your eyes drifted close. Lucian ignored your protests and started to run down the darkened street. The breeze was cold against your skin where your shirt was torn. Your consciousness was trying to fade, but you tried to hold on. You felt like you were falling, but Lucian held you close. You forced your eyes open a little bit to take in your surroundings.

You were in some kind of underground tunnel system, but not like any other you had seen before. This one was clean and there were lots of tunnels going in different directions, and doors. There were people, who looked like normal people walking around, some had weapons on them and some were littered with scars.

Lucian paid no attention to anyone, as he rushed through the tunnels till he came to double doors, that led to a small hospital room. There were some beds in the middle of the room, a table full of medical equipment. Lucian gently laid you down on a bed. A man dressed in a white doctor's robe came through the door behind you.

“What seems to be the issue?” Asked the doctor.

“She has a bullet wound to her abdomen and some scratches on her arms and back. The scratches don’t seem too deep.” Lucian said as he examined your arm. “But we need to address her abdomen before she loses more blood.”

“Of course, Lucian.” The man put on some gloves and immediately went to work grabbing some medical supplies.

“Help me take off your shirt. We need to see the wounds properly.” He gently helped you remove your shirt carefully so he could see your wounds.

Lucian grabbed a cloth and dampened it with warm water and gently cleaned your wounds. The doctor came over and started to work on getting the bullet out and stitching up your wound.

You moaned and tried to move away as the pain increased.

Lucian gently held you still. “Shh. It will be alright.”

“Why are you taking care of me?” You asked sluggishly.

Lucian gently caressed your face. “You intrigue me and I couldn’t just leave you like this.” You could barely tell what the doctor was doing, as he kept working at your wounds.

“You aren’t going to kill me?” You raised your eyebrows at him. You never expected werewolves to actually take care of you. You thought they would kill you if you didn’t kill it first. But here was one that was taking care of you.

“We aren’t bloodthirsty animals. We take care of each other.” He smiled down at you. “You need to rest. But I think if you get to know us, you will change your mind. We are quite nice around here.” Lucian stood to leave.

You reached out weakly and grabbed his arm. “Thank you.”

He gently removed your arm and placed it by your side. “Get some rest. I’ll check on you in a little bit.” 

You watched him walk out of the door, leaving you on the hospital bed. He was nothing like you were told werewolves were like. He was nice and took care of you. These were the thoughts that ran through your head as you finally lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I left it open-ended so I could add more to it if I felt like it. Kudos and comments much appreciated. <3


End file.
